


I-19

by FoxRafer



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'bingo' challenge at <a href="http://gen-drabble.livejournal.com/"><b>gen_drabble</b></a>. Spoilers for the episode "Alpine Fields." This is written from Lauren's POV. In my verse she finds an old bomb shelter and sets up house there with her sister.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I-19

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'bingo' challenge at [**gen_drabble**](http://gen-drabble.livejournal.com/). Spoilers for the episode "Alpine Fields." This is written from Lauren's POV. In my verse she finds an old bomb shelter and sets up house there with her sister.

She found the cards in the back of a storage closet, behind boxes of batteries and butane canisters. Lauren stared at the rows of numbers, marveling at the discovery. Perhaps they'd been planned for a weekly game night, some small semblance of normalcy.

For weeks she'd managed to keep her emotions at bay, stay focused on the business at hand. But a stack of bingo cards, something so ordinary amidst so much that was unnatural, hit her harder than she expected. She carefully slipped them back into their box, closed her eyes for a moment and let the tears fall.


End file.
